Kurt Pellegrino vs. Mac Danzig
The fight was Kurt Pellegrino's mixed martial arts debut and Mac Danzig's first loss. Apparently both fighters had fought before in a non-sanctioned/amateur bout and Pellegrino had originally won via TKO. The win was soon turned over to a no-contest because of an alleged headbutt. This was the rematch. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Pellegrino was aggressive early. Pellegrino got a nice driving double to guard popping out of a guillotine. Danzig landed a pair of right elbows from the bottom nicely. Not much going on, Danzig working for position from the bottom. Pellegrino avoided another guillotine. Danzig landed a right elbow from the bottom. Pellegrino stood. He came down to guard after a tiny bit. Not much going on, the ref was getting impatient as was the crowd. Pellegrino landed a right hand. Danzig went for a leglock in a prolonged scramble. Pellegrino defended, using it to pass nicely to half-guard. Pellegrino landed a shoulder strike. Good guard from Danzig. He regained it. One minute remaining. Pellegrino landed a left elbow to the body. Pellegrino nearly passed to side control, elevating his weight nicely. Danzig wasn't having it. Pellegrino landed a trio of short rights. The first round ended. The second round began. Pellegrino landed a left hook and a right. Danzig got a double to half-guard nicely. Danzig landed a pair of short right elbows. Pellegrino turtled up. They broke as Danzig kneed the face. Pellegrino landed a beautiful left hook rocking Danzig. Pellegrino had the standing back and got a trip and Danzig retained half-guard, briefly thinking of a kneebar. Danzig retained guard. Pellegrino is pretty much lay-and-praying. Danzig worked for another guillotine briefly. Pellegrino landed a trio of rights. Pellegrino defended a triangle. He landed a big left and a right. This is Tito commentating by the way. The ref stood them up. Danzig landed a high kick. Danzig stuffed a single, Pellegrino pulled half-guard. Pellegrino reversed on top with a double. Danzig had a reverse triangle, Pellegrino escaped. He had the back. Danzig retained half-guard. Really nice scramble. Pellegrino is obviously the superior grappler here. Pellegrino's nearly mounted. Danzig retained guard. The ref stood them up. The second round ended to boos. Danzig has a decent cut on the left side of his face, spanning from his cheek across the left side of his nose. 'You fucked him up. This is your fight,' Pellegrino's corner said. The third round began and they touched gloves. Pellegrino landed a wild right hand, didn't land flush by any means. Pellegrino got a nice double. Danzig worked right-side rubber guard. Tito seems to think it's a choke. Danzig let it go. He worked it very briefly again. 'A reverse shin choke.' Ooooh he means a gogoplata, possible. I'm kinda yawning here. Danzig worked rubber guard again. He let it go and worked for a guillotine briefly. Pellegrino passed to half-guard after a bit. The crowd began to boo again. Pellegrino landed a left. Danzig retained guard. The ref stood them up. Pellegrino caught a high kick and landed a right hand. He shot for a single. Danzig sprawled defending for a bit but Pellegrino got it to half-guard. He briefly worked for a kimura as he regained guard with it. One minute. More boos coming. The ref stood them up. Pellegrino seemed tired. Danzig stuffed a single and had the back stepping over for a reverse triangle but the third round ended to boos. Pellegrino had the unanimous decision.